Our postdoctoral health services research (HSR) fellowship, on the Boston Tufts University medical campus (Tufts-New England Medical Center [T-NEMC], Tufts University School of Medicine [TUSM], Tufts Sackler Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences, Tufts Nutrition School, and USDA Human Nutrition Research Center), aims to train leaders and innovators in using health services research methods to improve clinical practice. Earlier, we developed an M.P.H. program, and then four years ago replaced it with an M.S./Ph.D. program in the Sackler School, focused solely on rigorous training for our fellows, to complement the program's wide range of opportunities for fellows and its formal program/career mentor and project mentor system. Coordination by the program core is based in the T-NEMC Division of Clinical Care Research (CCR). The division's component centers (Center for Cardiovascular Health Services Research, Center for Clinical Evidence Synthesis, U.S. Cochrane Center, AHRQ Evidence-Based Practice Center [EPC], Center for Statistics in Biomedical and Clinical Research, Biostatistics Research Center, Mental Health Services Research Group, and the Health Institute), the Division of Clinical Decision Making, the Pediatric and Adolescent Health Research Center, the Primary Care Outcomes Research Institute, and other on- and off-campus affiliated units that have participating CCR faculty, supply a rich array of opportunities and faculty for fellows. Formal evaluation in conjunction with the TUSM dean of educational affairs supports continuous improvement of the program. [unreadable] [unreadable] By teaching motivated fellows core methods and skills and facilitating their completion of independent research in an environment where excellence and innovation are expected and opportunities plentiful, we attempt to train health services researchers who will embark on successful and pioneering careers. Forming partnerships with other T-NEMC NRSA training programs has facilitated training fellows in a range of specialties, and has allowed us to double our number of health services research fellows over the AHRQ-funded level and to support selected fellows who chose to do a third year. Nonetheless, in response to increasing demand for positions, we request an increase from our current six to ten fellows per year. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]